


Kink(vember?)2020, the Rise of RWBY

by RenegadeAwilix



Category: RWBY
Genre: Anal Plug, BDSM, Blindfolds, Bondage, Breathplay, Choking, Collars, Cunnilingus, Double Penetration, Exhibitionism, F/F, Futanari, Gags, Human Furniture, Kinktober2020, Multi, Non-Consensual Bondage, Omorashi, Orgasm Delay, Orgasm Denial, Shameless Smut, Smut, Teasing, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-06
Updated: 2020-11-21
Packaged: 2021-03-07 21:55:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 6
Words: 7,766
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26824744
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RenegadeAwilix/pseuds/RenegadeAwilix
Summary: I’ve decided to start writing finally and what better time than spooky month itself? Enjoy my 31 days of smut as I throw together random pairings each day between the RWBY gals, and then proceed to lewd the hell out of the lucky (or unlucky, depending on the topic for the day) ladies. I’m not taking the challenge portion of this too terribly serious, and instead decided to just have fun with it. Enjoy!EDIT: So I got really busy and had to drop out of kinktober. Sorry! Regardless, I wanted to keep writing these, so even if its a tad late and its not even October anymore, I'm going to keep posting until I've written for each prompt and pairing! Expect more soon, and I'm really sorry for the delay if anyone was waiting for each chapter.
Relationships: Blake Belladonna/Raven Branwen, Cinder Fall/Emerald Sustrai, Glynda Goodwitch/Yang Xiao Long, Kali Belladonna/Neopolitan, Ruby Rose/Weiss Schnee
Comments: 1
Kudos: 35





	1. Hello!

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for checking out my very first post! In this story each chapter will include a randomly generated couple from the RWBY fandom (using a program I wrote myself) and a topic I decide on using the kinktober2020 twitter. Go check it out if you’re interested what the possible topics are!
> 
> Tags and pairings will be updated as I upload each chapter, so stay tuned as I upload!

Hello! No smut this chapter. Just info. Please carry on.


	2. Golden Power

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yang has been skipping class again, and conventional punishments don't seem to change her attitude. What's a teacher to do when faced with such a brash trouble-maker? Detention is just the beginning...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The first chapter of many, and if you're reading this, thanks for your interest! The randomly generated pairing for the day is: Yang x Glynda, and the kink for the day is: Omorashi (piss play). Kinktober starts off with a Yang as the two bombshell blondes of Beacon fight for dominance! Enjoy!

_Ding Dong!_ Yang awoke with a fright, jumping from her seat slightly as she took in her surroundings, the bell waking her from her little nap. The classroom was quickly emptying as Ruby and Blake chatted softly on their way out. More concerning though, was the domineering and condescension on the face of professor Goodwitch. ‘ _Shit… fell asleep in class again’_ she thought with a groggy mind, still half asleep and hoping that the face of her teacher wasn’t meant for her.

“Miss Xiao Long, please come see me when everyone is gone” Glynda’s voice echoed possessively though the class. ‘ _So much for that…’_ she shifted in her seat, looking toward Ruby and Blake who had already reached the door. They offered apologetic looks, but little else. The typical “what can I do?” look with a tinge of “you brought this on yourself.” Yang sighed, defeated and ready for yet another day of detention. It wasn’t her fault the lesson was useless to her. ‘ _Aura conservation in battle my ass! Why should I conserve aura when less is more for me?’_ Her silent resistance did little to help her case as the teacher looked her over, the class void of students aside from Yang. With a defeated sigh and the obligatory roll of her eyes, Yang rose from her seat and approached the desk of the irked professor, preparing to face the fallout as best she could.

“You wanted to see me, teach?” Yang asked with a cool expression, her lilac eyes glistening as she put on her best innocent face, hoping against all hope this meeting was unrelated to her misconduct. Once more, her delusion was dispelled swiftly, and punted to the went with blunt force by the blonde teacher. “Yang, you’ve slept through my class three times this week… and you only have my class four days a week.” She spoke like a disappointed parent, any anger she would feel had dissipated long ago from the sheer volume of times her blonde student had done this. “Do you have any defense for your actions?” Glynda asked with a slow glance, her eyes finally moving up to meet the lilac ones above her, her head remaining tilted down toward her desk slightly.

Yang’s first instinct was to retreat. While an uncommon reaction for her, there wasn’t a student in Beacon that didn’t fear the wrath of professor Goodwitch. _Retreat isn’t an option, come on Yang, think!_ After several moments of silence, her lips finally parted, and she began to plea her case. “This lesson didn’t really apply to me, so I just thought…”

“Thought what, miss Xiao Long?” Glynda interjected with force, her head and eyes rising to meet Yang’s fully. “Thought you deserved special treatment? Perhaps that your semblance made this lesson pointless?” Glynda shook her head and rose from her seat, entering the makeshift arena at the front of the class and gesturing for Yang to join her. “If that is your belief, you are sorely mistaken…”

_Shit, wrong move._ Yang was at a loss now, she’d fucked this up and she knew it. Resigning to the teacher’s will, she stepped into the arena with her. “W-what are we doing?” Yang asked nervously, looking around as if to find a student who remained that could help her, but found none. “Do I have detention again?” she asked, hoping the idea may save her from whatever was to happen next. Just as the times before though, her hopes were quickly squashed by Glynda’s flat response. “Detention seems to teach you nothing, miss Xiao Long. So today I think I’ll take a more hands on approach and SHOW you the value of the lesson you deemed it appropriate to ignore. Assume a fighting stance.”

Now this was getting interesting, did miss Goodwitch seriously intent to fight her own student to prove a point? Maybe this wouldn’t be so bad, even a loss teaches something new, and she wouldn’t lose her free time in detention? Fuck yes! _I’ll get my ass kicked for a good cause_ she thought to herself, raising her fists into her signature boxing stance _but no way in hell I go down without a fight!_ Looking Glynda over with a renewed vigor in her eyes, she waited for the teacher’s nod of approval before pushing off, launching herself forward to start the fight. Glynda had expected such a simple tactic, and her telekinesis deflected yang just enough to send her past the blonde teacher and toward the wall.

As Yang repositioned her feet to absorb the impact on the wall, Glynda swept the legs out from under her as she passed. With her center of gravity off, she could do nothing to stop her momentum as her aura took the full force of slamming into the wall. Yang then hit the ground hard, flustered and barely catching herself as her aura wavered already. Her eyes tinged red as she pushed off once more, this time staying low to keep her more stable. Glynda squinted and analyzed the attack quickly. A much better approach than the first to be sure, but far from flawless. Glynda dodged gracefully to the side as Yang approached, and as she dodged Yang shifted to follow her and strike. _So predictable_ Glynda thought to herself as she caught the arm being swung at her and used her other fist, aided by her semblance, to deliver a devastating blow to Yang’s lower stomach, nearly shattering her aura.

Yang crumbled, cradling her stomach as she looked up, defeated in barely two attacks as she shivered a little, trying to regain her composure. With a smile, and a quick readjustment of her uniform, Glynda spoke up once more “A powerful attack is nothing to be trifled with, but what do you do when getting hit once or twice means death? Full offense works if you can surprise your enemy, but if you don’t know how to conserve aura in the wild, you’ll simply wind up dead…” as she finished speaking, she looked down to see her sparring partner still in position on the ground “are you listening, miss Xiao Long?” It took a moment for her response, but Yang managed to stutter one out with all her effort, “professor? …may I.. please go to the restroom?” still holding her stomach as she clenched a bit on the floor. From Glynda’s position, she couldn’t tell. “Absolutely not, you’re supposed to..” and before she could finish speaking, she was interrupted by the sound of fluid hitting the ground. Going silent, she simply listened and watched as her student pissed herself on the floor before her.

They were the most embarrassing seconds of Yang’s life, and almost as soon as it had started, Yang had stopped it once more, hoping to Oum that she caught it fast enough to hide it. Unfortunately, today really wasn’t her day, and as she stood, a small puddle was visible on the floor between her legs. Speechless, Yang could do nothing but plead to her teacher with her eyes not to acknowledge the event. “I must have hit you harder than I thought…” Glynda added with a daunting smile, taking a step toward Yang as the latter backed away. “Why didn’t you tell me it was an emergency, Yang? I could have made… emergency accommodations…” Glynda’s voice become low and sultry as she spoke, cornering Yang against the wall, and Yang could swear the force on her bladder had grown… was this the professor’s doing?

“I-I’m sorry…” Yang practically whispered as she glared up at the tall teacher, still wearing her heels and sporting her signature riding crop. Was she always this attractive? Was Yang always this submissive? No. This was all a product of her situation… it had to be. As her mind returned to reality, Glynda had closed the gap between them, a hand resting on her supple thigh as she spoke “Now you’ve made a mess on the floor, Yang…. Tsk, always a trouble-maker.” Her voice came out slow and sexy, and when had the top button of her blouse come undone? The teacher had better tit than her, and yet she couldn’t say a word. “Don’t you think you need to be punished for making a mess, Yang?” she asked almost sweetly.

Yang had more questions than answers. What had she done to turn Glynda into this? Why was she more embarrassed about this than peeing on the floor in front of her teacher? And, perhaps the biggest question in her mind: when did miss Goodwitch become so fucking sexy? There was no time to answer these, the woman in charge had asked her a question and she had to reply. Looking up, her cheeks red and eyes embarrassed she responded softly “y-yes… please.” Glynda smiled at her response, her feminine digits sliding under Yang’s skirt as she licked her lips, applying gentle pressure to the soft fabric over her womanhood.

Yang groaned out happily at the contact, her panties were soaked from her “accident” and more than a little “other fluid”. Her eyes plead with the gorgeous teacher for more. The look in Glynda’s eyes was one of control, power, and lust. She looked like a predator ready to pounce, and Yang stood completely still, her eyes cowering below Glynda’s yet hiding a powerful desire for more. “Do you want more?” Glynda asked quietly, tilting the girls chin up to look down on her. Yang could only nod in response as the fingers on her panties circled under the soft fabric, pulling them down to her ankles.

Glynda’s dexterous fingers drifted back up Yang’s leg, finding the soft flesh between them and gently gliding her middle finger in between, her ring and index pulling her soft folds apart to expose the core in between. “Tell me, Yang, will you take my lesson to heart?” Yang was a shivering mess, holding back her needy moans as the question was asked. Her addled mind barely processed it, and after a short delay she met her teacher’s eyes once more.

“Y-Yes! I’ll learn!”

“Learn what?’

“W-whatever you want to teach me! I’ll be a good student!”

Glynda smiled at the play on words, and was happy with the response she got. With only a moment’s delay, her longest finger slid slowly between Yang’s glistening folds, gently massaging the soft flesh within. Yang couldn’t hold back her moan this time, the incredible feeling making her knees buckle as she instinctively clenched down on the intruder. Glynda grinned ear to ear as she curled her finger toward herself, pressing into the blonde’s g-spot as she slowly began to pump her finger back and forth.

Yang was a moaning mess at this point, pushing her hips down in time with the lengthy digit pumping into her. Still, while she could have finished on just one finger, she had to plead for more, she couldn’t help herself. “Please! Miss Goodwitch! Please m-more!” In response, Glynda used her semblance to lift Yang’s leg high above her head, lifting her skirt in the process and revealing her soaked pussy to the empty classroom. With Yang’s leg out of the way, Glynda pushed a second finger into her, doubling her efforts as she pounded on, curling every deep stroke over her G-spot. There was no escape, the pleasure and the pressure of Glynda’s semblance wouldn’t let up, she was shaking and pulsing around those perfect fingers.

“C-close!” was all Yang could muster, her mind and body giving in to the older woman’s pleasures as Glynda leaned forward, pressing a finger to her lips to silence her as she kept working. To finally drag the climax out of her, she gently moved her thumb to the poor girl’s throbbing clit. Not a second later was Yang dripping erotic juices down her thighs and onto the floor. Her world exploded in white as the teacher dragged the most powerful orgasm of her life out of her. As she came, she almost didn’t notice Glynda’s semblance apply pressure to her stomach once more, and before she could stop herself, her golden fluid was pouring to the floor below her alongside her thick cum, mixing together in an all too erotic puddle on the floor.

Yang’s world was nothing but white for a solid minute as the teacher drew every last drop from the girl, spasming and moaning the whole way as her mind remained blank. After what felt like an eternity, Glynda’s soft fingers retreated, and Yang finally opened her eyes, all strength in her legs gone but still held to the wall by Glynda’s semblance. Her eyes went wide as she slowly realized what just happened. Looking to the floor, her eyes locked on the puddle she’d made below her and just knew today would be a long day. She looked back up, locking eyes with the taller woman once more, exposed and still at her mercy.

“Tsk…” Glynda shook her head with fake disappointment and an evil smile “another mess, Yang? And here I thought you’d be a good girl after your first punishment.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know I'm playing catch-up with kinktober right now, but I promise I'll get up to speed in the coming days! Let me know if you all liked it or if you think anything needs work. See you soon!


	3. Your Obedient Servant

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Weiss is tired of her girlfriend's hyperactivity, with seemingly no end to the girl's energy, Weiss takes it upon herself to solve the issue. With Blake and Yang gone for the weekend, she finally has the time she needs to make Ruby into a perfectly agreeable partner.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another day another lemon. The pairing for the day is one of my personal favorites: Whiterose! The topic for the day is human furniture... this should be a fun one. I get to the smut a bit faster in this chapter as well. Enjoy!

“What are we gonna do this weekend Weiss? We have the room allll to ourselves.” Ruby explained excitedly with a coy smile. Sitting up on her bed, she looked to her girlfriend who calmly studied at a small desk. Unbeknownst to her, Weiss had rolled her eyes and sighed quietly. She loved Ruby, she really did, but oh mod God was she too much sometimes. Putting down her pen, she put a calm smile on her face and turned to face her love. “I actually have quite the weekend planned” Weiss said with a secretly devious smile, meeting her lover’s innocent silver eyes.

“Really?” Ruby asked, a mix between caution and unbridled excitement, practically jumping off her bed with happiness. “What are we doing, Weiss? This is gonna be SO much fun!” She announced happily, Weiss barely refrained from rolling her eyes in front of her. “Why, we’re going to have _fun_ of course” she responded in a way she hoped enticed Ruby, for this to work it had to be gradual. Jumping headfirst into the final goal would probably scare or hurt her, and as annoying as the red-haired girl could be, Weiss had no intention of hurting or scarring the poor girl.

Weiss smiled and stood, closing the gap between them as she hooked a finger under Ruby’s chin, tilting her head up to look at the slightly taller girl. “Undress.” Weiss commanded with an icy glare, one that would have scared anyone else senseless. Ruby knew better.

“O-Okay!” Ruby responded shyly, sill a little ball of excitement underneath. Weiss was never one for foreplay, when she wanted something, she jumped straight to the point. Plus, she rarely wanted sex as much as Ruby did, so she took whatever she could get.

Ruby quickly removed her pajamas, wearing nothing underneath but her black panties as she shyly covered herself and looked at Weiss. “W-what now?” The silver eyed huntress asked as she looked to her partner for guidance.

“Lose the panties” Weiss responded in the same icy tone, both chilling Ruby’s mind while heating a few other select places. “You’re so much better at following orders when you’re naked” Weiss elaborated, her icy blue eyes meeting Ruby’s silver as she pressed a simple, tiny kiss to Ruby’s lips, eliciting a tiny shiver from the innocent girl. Ruby continued covering herself until Weiss’ silky hands peeled her arms away from her body, revealing her modest breasts and perky nipples.

Weiss smiled devilishly as she kicked her nightwear from Ruby’s naked form, tracing her hand from her hip up to her toned stomach. There was muscle there, sure, but Weiss always appreciated that little bit of squish she had as her hand played with the huntress’ body, feeling her up like fresh produce. Ruby’s lips parted slightly in response, Weiss’ touch didn’t have to be sexual to get the younger woman going, just the soft, cool hands of the woman in front of her practically had her gasping with need and desire.

Weiss was nothing if not observant, and her hand slowly trailed up the girl’s stomach to her tits, groping and pinching softly as if to test them. She was the Ice Queen, she would only accept the best after all. The attention had Ruby moaning softly, her lips parting as the older woman toyed with her breasts, and her tongue dancing in her mouth. “W-Weiss…” Ruby moaned in a pleading tone. The other girl felt no obligation to rush though, this wasn’t foreplay for her Ice Queen, this was simply an examination before she took what she wanted.

Taking pity on her sweet girlfriend, Weiss pressed a passionate, long kiss to the girl’s lips. Ruby melted at the sensation, shivering and savoring the feel of her soft lips, noting a taste of exotic lipstick. Submitting completely, Ruby offered her tongue to the goddess before her, and the offering was sucked into Weiss’ mouth for only a moment before the older woman had retreated. Placing a soft hand on Ruby’s cheek, she spoke in a soft but authoritarian tone “On your knees, little one. Wait for me.”

Ruby whined at the thought of having to wait, but did as she was told anyway, falling to her knees and looking up at the woman she was to service as she undressed. Somehow, Weiss made undressing look just as graceful as everything else she did. The clothes came off in a system that had to be a predetermined order, almost as if undressing with grace was a practiced routine, and Ruby was entranced with it, quickly forgetting all her complaints of waiting. The girl watched as Weiss revealed her perfect skin inch by inch, taking her time, and not rushing through a single thing like most would in her position.

Soon, her relatively smaller tits were freed from her dress, making her new little servant’s mouth water as she looked on pleadingly. As Weiss finally removed her white panties, she approached the patiently waiting girl, sauntering forward with a grace reserved for women in lingerie, not completely nude. As she reached her partner, she drew a pair of white handcuffs from a desk drawer, moving around Ruby to lock her hands behind her back. “You’re going to be such a good girl this weekend, aren’t you?” Weiss asked in a sultry tone, circling back around in front of the now bound redhead.

“Yes, mistress.” Was all Ruby could muster as Weiss opened her legs before her, standing over the girl and running a hand through her soft dark hair. Weiss was clean shaven, not a single hair on her skin that wasn’t atop her head. She lowered her center for Ruby, and the girl lurched forward, happily licking up her folds and sucking the girl’s clit into her mouth. Weiss let out a happy sigh as she guided Ruby’s head, holding it between her legs as she stroked the girl’s hair.

Ruby was relentless and desperate to please as Weiss undid her side ponytail, letting her hair down as the girl between her legs forced her fluids from between her legs. Weiss let out a silent sigh as Ruby picked up the pace, and the pressure moved from her clit to her core, the younger woman’s tongue pushing into her to taste the pristine fluids of her mistress. Ruby acted as if it were the most exotic taste in the world, lapping wildly at her insides as her eyes, silver and pure, peered up to Weiss’, searching for satisfaction in her blue-eyed mistress.

In contrast, Weiss had the same cool look in her eyes, even if a tad more satisfied than before. With a happy grunt, she pushed Ruby’s head deeper, humping the girls face as she let out the tiniest of moans from her perfect lips. With a final grunt and a happy push of her clit against Ruby’s little nose, the tongue inside her finally pushed her over the edge, squeaking softly as a gentle mist of the white-haired heiress’ fluids gently sprayed over Ruby’s face, closing her eyes and flinching back slightly at the orgasmic fluid pelting her.

As Weiss pulled back, Ruby wore a pleasant smile, proud to give her beautiful mistress and girlfriend the pleasure she deserved. Weiss slowly assisted Ruby to her feet by her hair, the younger girl’s hands still bound behind her back as Weiss gave her a gentle kiss that sent her to cloud nine. After Weiss finished gifting her little toy her reward, she pushed the girl back to the ground on her back, eliciting a frightened squeak as she lifted the girls back off the ground and bent her legs back towards her head, leaving her ass straight up into the air next to Weiss’ desk.

Before the girl could speak, Weiss did “Thank you for handling that Ruby. Now I need to study. So you’re going to stay there for me and hold my tea.” Ruby only looked at her with a confused glare until Weiss retrieved a butt plug with a rather large base. After a bit of effort, irritation, and lube, she managed to work the whole thing in, giving a proud nod as she placed her mug of tea on the base of the butt plug.

As if nothing were unusual, Weiss then grab her aura studies book and began reading, taking perfect notes in a little notebook she kept on her desk, casually stopping every few minutes to take her drink from Ruby. “W-Weiss…” Ruby moaned from her spot beside her, wriggling slightly in discomfort as the heiress worked. “what are we doing… why am I like this?”

“Is that not obvious, Ruby? I’m keeping you here to be useful to me. I would never be able to get any work done if you bothered me all day.”

“But… but mistress my…”

“Hush” Weiss interjected, placing a hand to Ruby’s sopping wet slit, immediately making the girl go still. “I can take care of this for you…” she teased as a finger traced her womanhood “but you will be silent and still. You will not drop my tea or bother me. Understood?”

Ruby simply moaned at the contact, trying with all her might to not hump into Weiss’ soft fingers. She nodded silently, hoping it would be enough to earn her reward. Just on que, her manicured fingers dipped past her quivering folds, gently pumping in and out of the bound woman as her other hand held her book. _This spot is perfect for the little dolt_ she couldn’t help thinking to herself as she withdrew her fingers to take a sip of tea. _No reason to rush this for her, I need to focus anyway_ , she thought with a little smirk, pumping her fingers into the girl slowly with only half her attention, the other half going into studying. Ruby was helpless to do anything but quietly moan, and hope Weiss would finish soon to focus on her needy cunt.

This was going to be a long weekend…


	4. So Close I can Taste it

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Raven learns of her daughter's new girlfriend, and decides to put her to the test. Can this cat faunus really be the girl for her beautiful daughter? Well, only one way to find out...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I missed another day, sorry! I promise I'll catch up in the coming days! For this chapter though, we have a new pairing and theme. As you may have guessed, it's Raven x Blake, and the theme will be orgasm denial. Another fun one! Fair warning, this one will be a bit more non-con than the preceding chapters, so if that's not your thing, well, you've been warned. Anyway, here you go everyone! Enjoy!

Blake squirmed slightly in the bindings holding her wrists and ankles, unable to do much from her exposed position. She was spread eagle naked on what felt like a bed, but it was hard to check with the blindfold over her eyes and the incessant humming of the vibrator gently pulsing away inside her. She couldn’t even scream with the thick gag in her mouth, muffling every noise that tried to push past her lips.

_What the hell happened. One minute, I’m walking down the streets of Vale, the next…_ her thought was broken suddenly at the sound of a door opening nearby. “mmph!” Blake struggled against the gag “wh ih hs?” she asked unintelligibly through it.

“My, my, you’re absolutely drenched already” came a mature feminine voice from across the room, and Blake went still, frightened as she spoke. “Don’t tell me you’re on the brink already, you’ve only been here an hour.

_An hour? Had it already been that long?_ Blake couldn’t tell, the warmth in her core had started to muddy all her senses, including her sense of time. “mmfff…” Blake let out a pathetic noise, with no clear intention to it. Blake wasn’t sure if she was pleading for this torture to stop, continue, or even if she was just generally complaining. The mature, disembodied voice in the room didn’t seem to care anyway.

Blake flinched as she felt the woman’s hand on her cheek, stroking softly. “You’re positively adorable, Blake. I love your ears.” The voice said as the hand trailed to the top of her head, gently massaging her cat ears as the feeling between her legs become more and more insistent, only to be further ignored by this mysterious woman. “Is that all my Yang sees in you? A pretty girl with cat ears to play with?” the voice asked suspiciously, making Blake further squirm in fear of the woman.

_Her Yang? Was this Yang’s mother? Is this why she never talked about her?_ Blake internally questioned, her thoughts running a mile a minute until eventually screeching to a halt as the vibrator picked up speed inside her. The girl immediately bucked her hips as high as she could, subconsciously trying to thrust the foreign object into her.

“So needy. Someone so worried about their own desires is no good for Yang, that much I know for sure.” Raven mused, a hand trailing down, cupping the bound faunus’ breast into her hand, eliciting another soft moan from the girl. “Well, no matter, that’s why you’re here. I would never take you away from my daughter, no that would just hurt her” she continued as she tightly pinched a nipple between her fingers.

“Uh, w er!” Blake tried to yell in protest, upset at the thought that she was taking advantage of Yang, but the older woman continued to speak.

“That’s your problem dear, you’re too independent. Too forceful. My daughter needs a good little kitten to order around, don’t you agree?”

“Nn!” Blake tried to yell again in protest, but the gag stifled her every response, and the muffled words died in her throat as the vibrator made its presence clear again, violently pushing her to the brink as the older woman toyed with her. She began to thrash violently, shaking her head no at the near imminent orgasm. To her surprise though, the moment she shook her head, the vibrations died to a bearable level once more.

“Oh, you _don’t_ want to cum?” she asked sweetly, in a mocking tone that made Blake flinch. Had she made a mistake? “Well, I guess you are my guest, and I’d be a terrible host if I didn’t honor your request!”

Blake exhaled softly, her core still burning with need, but happy still that she at least had spared her the embarrassment of doing _that_ in front of her. She could feel her own arousal dripping down her legs softly, leaving tiny streaks across them as the droplets fell to the bed and soaked into the mattress. _Calm down. Calm down. Calm down._ Blake repeated to herself mentally, trying to draw herself back from the edge as well as avoid panic from her ongoing situation. Yet again, she was broken from her mental meditation, this time by a hand grazing her swollen clit.

“Poor girl, you look so desperate already…” Raven noted with a clearly false pity in her voice. “I wonder what would happen if I did this…” giving Blake no time to respond, the hand pressed against her sensitive clit, rubbing in slow, methodical circles as the vibrator responded in kind. Once more, Blake’s hips raised off the bed, pushing instinctively into the hand that pleasured her.

As she neared ever closer to the edge though, The movement of the vibrator slowed, and as she approached the edge of the proverbial cliff, the vibrations had stopped completely. Raven calmly held the girl’s fate in her hand, gently rubbing in circles to hold her dangling over the edge. Blake couldn’t help but press into the hand with all her might, trying to earn the last bit push she needed, only to fail as Raven removed her calm hands.

“I’m sorry, love, but you told me not to.” Raven stated with an audible smile as Blake came down from her high, crashing hard both mentally and physically as her hips hit the bed, her legs shaking with need.

“Mpph! Ore lease!” She managed to get out her plea almost coherently through shear effort, but it went ignored anyway as the climax finally slipped away into the abyss.

“Don’t worry, love, you’ll have plenty of time to enjoy yourself during your stay here.” Raven proclaimed, tracing a finger up the girl’s sticky thigh. “That vibrator is quite advanced you know” she continued, her voice moving away from Blake’s ears as she approached the door.

“M-mph?” Blake questioned softly, turning to the voice’s location. Her energy had been completely sapped into a tired daze from the stolen orgasm previous, and she barely had the will to turn and look towards the woman, even if she couldn’t see her.

“It detects aura. And intense emotions make aura flare” she explained calmly, opening the door to leave as she spoke. “Long story short, it knows if you’re about to cum, and it stops.”

Blake’s ears fell as she heard that, unsure why she felt such disdain at the prospect she was happy about only five minutes ago. “ay! Lease!” She tried to call out, but the only response she received was that of a door clicking closed and the soft hum of the vibrator returning to her pulsing center.

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Raven looked to Vernal as the woman stood with her arms crossed outside the small hut, watching with a few other members of the gang as their leader returned. “You’re really going to keep her their all week?” she asked, half amused and half worried.

“She’ll be fine” Raven responded with a gentle smile “I’ll give her water and her aura will keep her from starving. She will leave here a perfect little servant.” She finished speaking and walked away to her personal hut hut, leaving Vernal and a few others to watch.

Vernal simply pushed her face to the glass to get a good look, legs shaking and hand dipping under her skirt as the dark haired teen writhed in pleasure, only to come slamming back down defeated with not but a single drop of fluid hitting the bed.


	5. You Breathe When I Say so

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What does the law do when a murderer has aura? Give them to someone else with aura of course! The terrorist attack on Beacon lead to several arrests, one of which being a girl with hair like ice cream. A certain cat in Menagerie takes it upon herself to care for the prisoner.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A shorter chapter this time, the pairing isn't clicking for me, but I'll do my best to give you all something enjoyable anyway. Enjoy!

Kali had to wonder why the authorities thought her a reliable source to take care of such a dangerous criminal. Sure, the girl had the aura draining collar on, and she was the mother of a prominent huntress at Beacon, but was all that really enough? The woman was a terrorist and a murderer. _Oh well, why would I question a blessing like this anyway?_

Kali smiled and grunted softly as the tongue inside her stopped wiggling for a brief moment. Reaching back, she smacked the supple breast of the bound girl below her, a warning shot at worst. “Ah ah ah” she scolded from atop the girl. “This is a punishment. Please continue through the discomfort, dear.” Kali spoke with a soft and motherly tone, one that held much power behind it, but still soft all the same.

Neo squirmed below her on the bed, bound there and helpless. Despite her limited movement, she leaned into the soft folds upon her lips, pushing her tongue back in as she worked slowly, jaw aching and lungs burning from a shortage of oxygen as she did her best to please the woman on top of her. There was little reaction from the older woman, but Neo chalked that up to the woman’s far greater experience. If she could just get the woman off, she could breathe normally again, and with how long this had gone on, she was getting desperate, trying to target the woman’s g-spot as she worked.

“Mnnn, you’re getting better at this” Kali purred as the young woman worked her tongue desperately into her. Grabbing the girl’s soft hair, Kalie pulled her in further, humping the girl’s face as she mewled in pleasure.

Neo’s hands began to squirm in their bonds as she began to desperately writhe. There was not nearly enough air left in her for the woman to push her core directly into Neo’s face without suffocating her. She responded first by doubling her efforts, licking and sucking with all her might in the hopes that her owner might be close. When Kali showed no signs of finishing, though, the younger girl became desperate, her face becoming dark as she tried to back away to get at least a breath.

As her head retreated for a breath, Kali’s pussy chased her down, pressing her face to the bed as the girl choked on the drops of fluid the dripped down her throat. Neo’s fight began to wane, losing the energy to fight as her lungs screamed within her. As her vision began to darken and her tongue slipped free of Kali as she lost the strength to use it, the woman pulled back from her.

Neo immediately coughed and sucked in a breath, light returning to her eyes before the older woman had pressed down again, far too soon for her to properly catch her breath. Neo struggled again, desperate for air before feeling a hard pinch at her nipple, telling her she would get no mercy yet. Quickly, she forced her tongue back into the woman, this time trying to keep a slower pace to conserve her energy. She lapped and moaned into the woman in a way she could only hope would be sensual to her, the lightheaded feeling quickly returning as she worked.

On Kali’s part, she had never experienced something so exhilarating. The poor girl was doing her best, and yet Kali was no closer to her orgasm as she was ten minutes ago. This only served to turn her on more as she rode the girl briskly. “Come on, this doesn’t stop until you learn to do a good job” Kali moaned out as the girl picked up her pace again. She would never finish like this, but the idea was good, and she was incredibly turned on.

Inspiration struck as her eyes widened and she smiled, ready to put the criminal through her real test. Getting off the girl, she grabbed the remote to the aura draining collar as she listened to the labored breathing on the bed behind her. _How nice of the police to give me a failsafe._ She though with a smile as she returned to the girl.

When she accepted Neo, she was told the collar not only drained aura, but also included an extra failsafe should the girl try to run. A constriction feature that would stop her from breathing until she passed out. Perfect.

With a quiet and practically giddy smile, Kali returned to her favorite prisoner, positioning herself over her again before speaking. “You’ve impressed me so far, but air is a privilege, and you have to earn it” She spoke sweetly, honey practically dripping from her lips as she spoke and pressed a button on the remote.

The response was immediate, and Neo’s eyes bulged as her breathing stopped completely. “You have until you pass out to make me cum, love. Go…” she finished speaking as her dripping wet center was pressed to the girls lips once more.

Neo started off frantically, licking and lapping, drawing letters with her tongue, sucking on the woman’s clit, anything she could think of as she worked and worked. It seemed to be going well, Kali seemed to be moving more desperately now as her core began to quiver. The energy Neo got from this revelation was quickly sapped by her lack of air though, and she began to slow down again, the collar choking the life from her.

_Just… a bit… more!_ Their thoughts finally in unison for a split second as the two pushed into each other, Kali pursuing her orgasm and Neo seeking freedom from this torment. The desperate pursuit on both sides came to a swirling climax, Kali pulsing as she sprayed her warm cum over the girl’s face. The tongue inside her kept working until the end, moving and licking until she calmed, both sides slowing as Kali came down from her high.

Kali groaned from the massive climax, waiting just another moment before retreating and turning the collar off, a pleased smile on her face as she lifted off the girl and spoke. “Mnnn, very good, love!” she practically moaned in the afterglow as she spoke. She smiled again as she stood, turning around to look upon her criminal prey.

The girl’s eyes were closed, and she was out cold.


	6. Cinder's prize

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cinder was given a great many gifts from Salem for her success at beacon. A new arm, new powers, and even a new appendage at Cinder's own request. Now it's time to introduce sweet little Emerald to her new abilities, and knowing Emerald, she would be all too eager...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As you might have guessed, the pairing here is Cinder / Emerald, though for this story Cinder has an extra part to use. The theme today is two-hole double penetration, this should be a fun one! Enjoy!

Emerald gasped in surprise, the eyes that matched her namesake widening as she stared up at Cinder, her 9 inch cock protruding from her pelvis and looming over Emerald's face. She already knew the girl's new arm would be grimm, that was fairly obvious, but she somehow hadn't expected this. Sure, Cinder had called the younger girl in to fuck her plenty of times in the past, but this was... new, to say the least. Emerald fought back the saliva pooling in her mouth, taking a deep breath before she finally spoke, "i-is that..."

"Real?" Cinder responded with a devilish smile plastered across her face. "Completely, and you get to be the first to experience it" her voice low and powerful, suggestive and all too clear as she ran a hand through the girl's long emerald locks.

Emerald's mouth dried a little at that. She had pleasured the model-like girl plenty of times since she'd been taken under her wing, but she had no idea how to pleasure... _that._ This was completely new territory for her, and she only hoped she'd be able to do this right. This woman was her savior, she deserved only the best, and Emerald, dutiful as she was, would settle for giving her no less. With a cute smile and a lick of her lips, Emerald got to work, pressing her tongue to the rigid base as she worked her way up. She knew what her dark-haired queen wanted, and she had no reason to delay, nor ask silly questions.

Cinder, for her part, was happy to let her little vixen admire her new appendage. It wasn't everyday someone you loved came home with a whole new part just for you. Cinder smiled and sighed softly in pleasure, both from the soft tongue slowly working its way up her shaft, and the feeling of pride that overtook her for all she'd done for this sweet girl. Her hand now rested softly upon Emerald's head, guiding her as the younger girl slowly licked and kissed her way around the entire member, never neglecting an inch as she worked.

"Mmm, very good, Em" Cinder muttered, a pleased smile still gracing her lips as her grimm arm extended to Emerald's considerably more human one, grabbing it and moving the girl's hand just below her shaft to rest at her balls. Emerald was always a quick study, it was one of the things Cinder loved about her, and this was no exception as the girl caught on in a mere moment, gently gripping the taller woman's sack to fondle them as she took a long lick up the entire length. Cinder's pleased moan was more than the girl needed to know her ministrations were effective, and she followed up by slowly accepting the woman's tip between her velvet soft lips.

"Fuck..." Cinder growled softly, the hand in Emeralds hair tightening as sweet green eyes lifted up to meet Cinder's fiery amber, a teasing look as the girl held her tip between her lips, her soft tongue ever so gently grazing the intruder as emerald eyes practically begged her queen for approval. She didn't need to wait long for it though, the pleasure eroding away the reasoning of the dominant woman as she pushed Emeralds head further, forcing more and more of her new tool towards the girl's throat. 

Emerald coughed and gagged at first, sputtering around the thick appendage. She quickly adapted though, involuntary tears in her eyes as she accepted the woman deep into her throat, never never breaking eye contact in the mere hope that it would make Cinder happy. Hence, she was near overjoyed when she heard Cinder's quiet moans, and took the opportunity to begin moving. Using her throat to squeeze the thick cock within it, she began to bob her head, happily sputtering and softly gagging as she worked the thick member further and further, never forgetting to massage the woman's balls as she worked.

The tall, dark haired woman was already on the verge. Emerald was too quick of a study, and the pressure building inside her as the sweet girl salivated around her was far too much. Despite her every instinct, and likely Emerald's wishes, she pulled back, a fist full of green hair as she waited for the both of them to catch her breath.

"Ghk, ahkk!" Emerald sputtered with a cough, looking up to her queen, hoping she'd done nothing wrong. Her fears were quickly extinguished though, as Cinder pulled up on the girl's hair, drawing her to her feet before she was spun around, and bent over Cinder's bed before she could as much as make a frightened squeak. She could feel the long member press against the soft flesh of her ass as Cinder leaned forward, her lips tickling the girls ear as she spoke, low and sultry.

"Wonderful effort..." Cinder moaned softly, her words dripping like sweet honey into Emerald's ears. "But I want to hear your moans. I want to hear my name."

"C-Cinder..." Emerald muttered, the word barely loud enough to escape her lips.

"Yes?" The response came just as soft as the throbbing cock slipped between Emerald's legs, her creamy thighs providing a wonderful resting place.

"Cinder... please." The girl begged, her legs spreading a bit further as she asked.

"Please what, Em? What's wrong?" Cinder asked rhetorically with a slight smirk, shifting her cock to tease the girls sodden folds as they played.

"please fuck _meee!_ " Emerald trailed off with a squeak as her request was granted, the first several inches penetrating her in a single, swift stroke. Emerald wished she could be embarrassed at just how easily the thick rod slipped in, embarrassed at just how wet she was, but the only emotion she could feel, _or portray_ , for that matter, was pleasure. "Moooore...!" She begged as Cinder began to move, pumping in another inch with every thrust as she got accustomed to her new appendage. Emerald's slick walls felt heavenly, and Cinder felt herself closing her eyes almost immediately so as not to work herself up too much. It helped precious little, as with her eyes closed, all she could think of was the tight, wet walls wrapped around her, _throbbing_ around her. It was hard to tell whether Emerald was purposely squeezing her, or was just this tight, but it mattered too little for Cinder to care, groaning happily as she began to force the entirety of her length into the girl, grazing her cervix.

"Ahhn, nnnghh fuh..." Emerald moaned out between gasps, a sweet music to the older woman's ears. 

Cinder smiled as she continued to thrust, grunting happily as she moved. It was time to see just how many moans, maybe even screams she could wring out of the poor girl. Gripping on to the soft, dark flesh of Emerald's ass, she moved her grimm hand into play, forcing a single grim finger into the girl's ass.

"AIIIE!" Emerald squealed as the finger entered, and before she could respond, it had expanded, grown to the size of two fingers, then three, all without ever leaving her ass. "Cind-Ah! C-Cinder?" The girl managed to gasp and moan out between the growing grimm fingers in her ass and the thrusting cock in her sopping pussy.

"Hmm?" Cinder questioned, a devious grin on her face as she spoke, still happily thrusting away. "My grimm hand is quite malleable you know. Just take it and moan for me like a good little girl. Understood?" Cinder commanded with a chuckle, her hand growing a bit more as it changed shape.

"Y-yes! q-queen..." Emerald moaned, helpless against the feelings of pleasure surging through her from the saint of a woman behind her.

Cinder's smile never faded as her fingers and hand grew, shifted, all inside sweet Emerald's tight ass, until eventually she had achieved what she desired. Pulling her hand out, it no longer looked like a hand at all. Instead, Cinder had morphed it into a vaguely phallic object, not nearly as daunting as her little "gift" from Salem, but still considerable in size. Satisfied with her modification, Cinder dove right back in, thrusting into both holes presented two her simultaneously. Emerald's little shriek, followed by her blissful squeals was music to her ears. Cinder quickly developed an alternating rhythm, never giving the girl a moment's respite from the pleasure wracking her body.

'Perfect...' Cinder thought to herself, shivering as her first orgasm exploded through her body, an absolute torrent of cum filling the girl before her as she kept going, a wave a relief and pleasure flooding her swaying body. Another small smile snaked its way across her face as she continued, noting that Salem hadn't bothered to give her any type of cooldown period. The continued thrusts forced the younger girls full womb and pussy to leak onto the floor, a drop or two trickling out with every thrust as her grimm arm fucked her ass silly.

" _Cinderrr...._ " Emerald moaned out softly, her tongue lolling out of her mouth as the assault continued. She'd cum at least five times already. Had Cinder even noticed? Did she even care? To be honest, even Emerald didn't care anymore at this point. All she cared for were the two heavenly cocks pumping her full. Over and over. Again and again. Time after time. In and out. In and out. never-ending. And even still, Emerald still had a long night ahead of her, and Cinder would make absolutely sure of it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So sorry I dropped off the face of the earth in the middle of my writing. Things got even crazier (Somehow!) and I had to drop this for a bit. But, I'm back now and ready to get back into writing, even if it's not the right month for this prompt anymore. I really like it, though, so I'll be writing more of this anyway.   
> Anywho, I really hope you liked this one, and if you want to get in contact with me, my email is in my bio! Feel free to send criticism or ideas if you want to see something specific written! Anything is helpful. Thanks for reading everyone! More to come soon, promise!


End file.
